


Wither Thou Goest, I Will Go

by Pyracantha



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gift, You are my Beloved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: I couldn't shake the story The Book of Ruth by racketghost so I thought I'd make this image for her story. It's more of a I'll follow you to the stars than the places in the story but I couldn't get the image out of my mind once I read it.I hope you like it. :)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	Wither Thou Goest, I Will Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Book of Ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424858) by [racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/pseuds/racketghost). 




End file.
